


A bad idea

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drarry, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Competition fanfic for @drarryfanfiction's Christmas fanfic competition. It was a really bad idea- but was it really?





	A bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Made by @lothloxrien on Instagram!

When Draco entered his dorm he found his ex-rival, who was now his best friend, waiting for him. Draco immediately sighed. Harry looked at him with puppy eyes and Draco sighed again, he knew that face too well.

„No,“ Draco said without hesitation.

„Hey! I didn’t even say anything!“ the boy protested and crossed his arms in front of his chest, playable annoyed.

„But you want something, Potter. And I guess it’s something I won’t like.“

„Yeah.. you got me there..“, Harry said and slowly got up from his chair, walking straight towards Draco. His dark hair was messier than normal, if that was even possible. Draco would never ever admit it but would rather tease Harry about them, but he loved the fluffy locks that framed Harry’s face.

„So, what is it?“, Draco said: „Not that I would do it, just curiosity.“

„Suuuure“, Harry laughed and then his puppy-eye-face returned: „I wanna go ice-skating-“

„Ask Weasley or Granger, they'll surely accept the offer with pleasure.“

„-with you.“ Harry finished while contracting his eyebrows and pouting his lips. Draco had a hard time concentrating on the conversation.

„I already said no. It’s a bad idea,“ he finally said when his eyes found their way back to Harry’s eyes.

„C'mon Draco, It will be so much fun.“

„No.“

„Please, Draco.. I never did that in all my life.“

„You never..?“

„Yes, I never did anything that is actual fun before I came to Hogwarts and still didn’t do ten percent of what a normal kid would do in his childhood.“ he breathed heavily, „So excuse me if I want to try something nice for once, without having to be feared that a madman could hunt me down in the next moment!“ Harry snapped, his green eyes burning with anger.

Draco sighed, looking at the ground for a vague moment, not quite wanting to meet his eyes. „Sorry“, he finally whispered: „I should have known.“

„Is that a yes?“

„Maybe“, Draco smirked and in the next second he was involved in a big, heartwarming hug. 

„Thank you, thank you, thank you.“ Harry mumbled against his shoulder, his words barely hearable, and Draco's smile widened. If Draco had known that the long lasting hug was his reward for agreeing to do a few hours of ice-skating, he surely would have given in earlier.

~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour later the boys walked towards the frozen lake, thick coats and a few spells keeping them warm. Still Draco's normally pale cheeks were shimmering rosy and Harry already sniffed his nose from time to time. The snow around them was shining in the sun and the lake just in front of them looked really inviting. 

Before stepping on the ice, the boys made sure that it was thick enough and then transformed their shoes into skaters. 

Draco set foot to the ice and after a few seconds of slowly gliding, he remembered everything he once learned about ice-skating. How he was taught how to fly over the ice, performing a graceful dance with the nature. It was one of those things he needed to know as a pureblood. He never knew why, but he learned it anyway. He turned around to Harry, who was still standing there a bit clueless. 

Draco held out his hand and smirked: „It was your idea, Potter, so if you get here I'll help you.“

Draco really shouldn’t have said that. He looked Harry into the eyes and behind that intense green he saw a fire burning. Stupid Gryffindors and their undying bravery. 

Harry finally moved, of course, way too fast. All he could think of was that he had to beat Draco now. It was like playing Quidditch, the feelings were there all over again.

Just, for the love of merlin, he couldn’t ice-skate. Three meters he did, at best. But then he slipped and landed ungracefully on his arse. 

„Fuck me, stupid ice“, Harry cursed and tried to get himself together, while ignoring the pain in his back.

„Maybe later“, Draco laughed as he stopped in front of the boy, not quite realizing what he had just said. Again, he held out his hand while trying to ignore his red cheeks. A second later he felt Harry's weight as he helped him up and the boy stood balanced again.

„C'mon, now show me how to do this.“

„You didn’t get to me, not even nearly“, Draco said with a slight sneer in his voice.

„Well, I think you are wrong. I am right next to you.“ Harry smiled sheepishly.

„Stupid git“, Draco said under his breath but then proceeded to slowly teach Harry a few basics.

Yet, Harry had huge problems with it and fell again after just a few minutes. Draco circled around him laughing before stopping and bringing Harry to his feet again. 

„Merlins beard, that was a bad idea.“ Harry looked at the ground and sighed.

„May I remind you that you dragged me here, not the other way around? And of course it was a bad idea; it was yours.“ Draco answered smirking: „Now cheer up, golden boy.“

„I'll fall again, I can’t.“

„And what do you want me to do about it? Hold your hand while you whine about how difficult it is to stand on ice?“

Draco didn’t mean what he said. He wished for it, but he really didn’t mean it seriously. So his shock was enormous, when he found himself hand in hand with Harry. For a second he stared down at the joined hands but then gathered his senses back. 

The first flocks of easy snow fell above their heads and they started to move. And maybe, Draco thought while leading Harry, just maybe this wasn’t a bad idea at all.

~*~*~*~*~

Hours passed by and Draco had the time of his life. When Harry had started to understand the technique, they had little races and speeded across the sea like they played Quidditch. It was like fifth year again, just without the pressure of being better or the fear that something bad could happen. Harry lost all the time, but they didn’t really care. And they didn’t need to, did they?  
It was just the two of them and the never ending landscape full of snow and ice.

But still, the sun started to vanish. It was Draco, who in the end recognized it. He stopped abruptly and Harry nearly crashed into him. 

„What is it?“ Harry asked out of breath and just a bit annoyed. 

„It’s getting late, we should go.“ Draco pointed above them, where you could already see the moon and a few stars, even tho it was not dark yet.

„Yeah, you're right. Lets get back to normal ground.“

Draco nodded and nearly froze on the spot, as Harry took his hand again and started to move them back, as if it wasn’t a big deal. There was no way he could hide his fire-red cheeks and so he looked away. Draco didn’t pay attention at all and let his thoughts drift off. Still, they circled around a dark haired boy, who just happened to hold his hand and who made him crazy because of it. 

Draco hadn’t fallen once the whole day and he didn’t plan to. Unfortunately, he really wasn’t concentrated, his thought still wandered around freely, thinking about all the things he'd like to do with the boy next to him, if he just could. And that was exactly the reason, why he tripped over a little elevation on the ice and crashed down. Waiting for the pain, he closed his eye. But it didn’t came.

Slowly he opened his eyes and now he really froze. He had brought Harry down with him and somehow ended up on top of him. Harry looked up at him with sparkling green eyes and Draco lost it at exactly this moment. Seconds went by and Draco could do nothing but stare; Stare at this beautiful boy under him, stare at his eyes and lips, trying to memorize everything perfectly. And then his lips moved.

„Do you want to stay forever like this?“ Harry said quietly and Draco only realized that he was talking because he could feel his breath against his face. „I mean not that I'd hate this position but y'know, It’s kinda cold.“

„Stupid git,“ Draco whispered and he didn’t even want to say it, but in the end it went out anyway: „And yes, I'd like to stay forever like this.“

He saw Harry blushing and Draco asked himself how stupid he had been to blurt something like this out. This eyes were just making him crazy, not even to beging from his lips.

„Well?“, Harry said after a while.

„Well what?“

„Do you hate me so much that you want to let me freeze down here or are you going to kiss me?“

„I hate you“, Draco said but he kissed him anyway.

It definitely wasn’t a bad idea, Draco decided minutes later, as he was wrapped around Harry, still kissing him deeply.


End file.
